I Told You It Was A Trap
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Gibbs and his famous gut, with a sprinkling of paranoia!


_For Aly, not really what she asked, but the idea ran away with me!_ _I hope you enjoy Hun! _

* * *

"It could be a trap."

"Jethro…"

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" He whispered in her ear, his hand gripping round her arm.

"Because it is something that has to be done, just remind yourself that you had no choice in the matter." She hissed back, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"But I don't want to be here." He whined, trying to pull her away.

"Did you just whine?" She asked incredulously.

"No! I never whine…but what if someone has a plan to kill you? What if there is a bomb? What if…" He broke off, feigning a smile at the couple that walked past and smiled sweetly in their direction, "Those two were definitely plotting something." He made to pull out his weapon when Jen stopped him.

"Oh Jethro, shut up, they weren't plotting anything," She turned to him, placing her hands on his face, forcing him to look into her eyes, "nothing is going to happen, ok? Trust me."

"You know I trust you…but...I've never made you do this." He whispered again,

"Jethro, the reason you've never made me do this is because you don't have any High School friends left." She grinned at him, earning herself a stare which she just laughed at.

"That is not true Jen." He replied.

"Really? Name one." She placed her hands on her hips. He wrinkled his brow, trying to grasp a name, giving up when Jen laughed, pulling him towards the entrance of the hall. He sighed heavily when the banner welcoming them to Jen's High School reunion came into view. God he hated this, there was a reason why he hadn't kept in touch with his High School friends.

"Oh my God, Jenny?" A girly squeal broke through the hall and pierced his ears; he grimaced and rubbed his ear, which made Jen elbow him in the stomach.

"Be nice…" She hissed, "Rachel? Hi, how are you?" She asked, giving the very blonde woman a quick kiss on the cheek. The blonde woman, Rachel, smiled sickeningly, something in his gut made him instantly dislike this woman.

"I am fantastic darling," She purred, "We have missed you; you haven't been around much since we left, where have you been hiding? More to the point, who have you been hiding?" She added, giving Gibbs a long appreciative glance. Jen bristled.

"Gibbs." He stuck out his hand which she took, lingering just enough to make it inappropriate.

"Just Gibbs?" She asked, "Only bodyguards and famous people have one name…I'm thinking…" She broke off, biting the nail on her index finger in what Gibbs assumed was meant to be an alluring way, "…movie star." He smiled and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not, just Gibbs." Rachel placed a well manicured hand on his arm.

"Well Just Gibbs, mind if I steal Jenny for a bit?" She asked, her voice oozing charm. Gibbs glanced down at Jen and was amused to see the pleading in her eyes.

"Go ahead." He said, chuckling to himself at the glare that Jen shot his way as Rachel linked arms with her and dragged her away.

* * *

"I see your safety net has been dragged away by Rachel "oh my god" Adams?" A voice asked. Gibbs whipped round to find himself face to face with a tall, dark haired man.

"I guess so." He answered, unwilling to tear his eyes from Jen's direction.

"She'll be fine, Jenny has a way of making everything turn out in her favor." The man said, taking half a step back as Gibbs spun around.

"And you are?" He demanded, not happy with the stranger calling his Jenny, Jenny. The man stuck out his hand.

"Thomas…Thomas Parker." He said. Gibbs took his hand; he had a weak handshake he noted, with pleasure.

"Gibbs." He responded.

"Just Gibbs?" Thomas asked, why was everyone asking him if it was just Gibbs?

"Just Gibbs…So, you know Jen?" he asked, trying to suss out whether this guy needed to be handcuffed, or threatened.

"Yeah, she was my lab partner in biology." He answered with a wink and a nudge, Gibbs really didn't like this guy, "how are you two connected?" Thomas asked.

"I'm her husband." The lie escaped his lips before he realized and noting Thomas's raised eyebrows, it was too late to change his story, oh well, maybe he would back off.

"Wow, Jen got married." Thomas said, making Gibbs want to hurt him because of the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I had to fight for her, lots of people vying for her attention, you know?" Gibbs answered. Thomas tore his eyes away from Jen to look at Gibbs.

"Oh I don't doubt it. I can imagine her walking around in a tiny suit…" He trailed off, much to Gibbs's disappointment; he was wishing that Thomas would open his mouth again so he would have an excuse to punch him; instead he just bit his lip, biding his time.

"So what does she do now anyway?" Thomas asked.

"She runs NCIS." Gibbs answered, enjoying the look of surprise that flittered across Thomas's face.

"Wow, National Coalition of Independent Schools, good for her." Gibbs choked on his drink, why didn't anybody know what NCIS really was? Maybe it was because they were at the bottom of the federal agency food chain as Tobias had once put it.

"No, Naval Criminal Investigation Service." He answered, excusing himself, laughing internally at the stunned expression on Toms face, wishing that he was allowed to punch the slimy bastard, there was something about him...he reminded him of his Diane's divorce attorney. He shuddered in memory as he looked around for Jen, finding her surrounded by women. He laughed to himself, knowing that Jen hated being around too many women, working in a man's world will do that to a woman. He surreptitiously worked his way across the hall, trying to stay out of Jen's line of vision.

* * *

"Oh my God Jenny," Rachel gushed, "You look wonderful, darling, what have you been doing with yourself…any men in your life?" The other girls that used to follow Rachel around High School nodded in agreement, obviously some things never change.

"Thomas just told me he met your husband." One of the girls said. The surprise that went round the group mirrored her own; she made a mental note to kill Jethro when she next saw him.

"Oh Jethro? He might not last that long." She knew that he would be skulking somewhere close by, probably listening, so she continued, "He doesn't deliver...in bed, you know?" She elaborated, whispering conspiratorially to the girls. They all nodded, some of them offering Jen support in the form of a hand on her arm. She felt his eyes boring into her back and resisted turning around.

"Oh you poor thing." Rachel embraced Jen, "Such a shame, he looks...experienced." Jen resisted the urge to strangle Rachel, remembering why she had never liked this girl.

"I know, but looks can be deceiving." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So darling, lets change the subject…what have you been doing for work?" She asked.

"I…uh," She broke off, wondering whether they were going to know what NCIS stood for, "I work for the government." She replied, loving the looks that were passed around the women surrounding her. Rachel once again smiled sweetly.

"Oh really darling? How wonderful, doing what? Secretarial work?" She asked, cocking her head at Jen. Jen resisted the urge to wipe, maybe punch, the smile of Rachel's face and smiled sweetly back.

"No, darling," She answered, "Directing an armed federal agency...excuse me, I must find my husband."

* * *

"Jenny." A male voice from behind he called, she grimaced before turning round with a smile plastered on her face.

"Thomas…how are you?" She asked, remembering that smiling counter acted the gag reflex as he kissed her hand. She resisted the urge to tug her hand away and wipe it on her skirt.

"I'm fantastic thanks Jenny, it's been a long time." He said, taking a step towards her, he obviously hadn't learnt about personal space. She forced a smile.

"It has." She lapsed into silence, hoping that he would leave, but he stared down at her.

"Still as beautiful as ever Jenny." He said as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shuddered under his touch, wishing it was someone else's hands on her. She forced a smile, as he took a step forward, forcing her back against the wall.

"Thank you, Thomas, but I must be getting back to my…husband." The word sounded strange on her lips and Thomas noticed the pause.

"Having problems are we?" He asked, his fingers trailing down her neck.

"Get your hands off my wife." Came a voice from behind him, Jen leaned to the side to see Gibbs with his weapon pointed at Thomas's head, she signed internally.

"Jethro…I can handle this thank you." She said shortly. His eyes flicked to her quickly and she raised an eyebrow.

"She can handle me Jethro, why don't you take a walk, Jenny and me were just catching up." He leant down to kiss Jen and she moved fast, out of his way, spinning and slamming his head into the wall.

"No, we aren't having problems." She said to Thomas's crouching body. He looked at with blood pouring down his face.

"I think you broke my nose." He said, taking a threatening step towards Jen, she held fast and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I run a government agency; do you really think that you can intimidate me? And you deserved a broken nose, so stop whining." She heard Gibbs choke on a laugh and spun around, practically bumping into him, she hadn't realized how close behind her he was. He once again took her by the elbow and marched her out.

"We are leaving before either of us hurt anybody else." He said.

"Thank God, can I stop smiling now? My cheeks hurt." She answered as they got to the car.

"Good work with Thomas by the way." He congratulated.

"Thanks, you always did say I was a 'damn good agent'." She countered.

"I don't deliver in bed?" He asked, placing both hands beside her head against the car. She laughed.

"You know that isn't true." He nodded in agreement and looked down at her, lowering his head to her neck.

"I don't like your 'lab partner', Thomas." He grimaced at the unpleasant taste that his name left in his mouth. Jen chuckled.

"Jealous much?" She asked. Gibbs looked affronted as he lifted his head.

"Not in the slightest, you broke his nose," He answered, opening her car door for her, "Besides, I've got that whole…what does Abby call it?"

"Silver haired fox look?" She offered. He nodded.

"Exactly…and he was just a…" He trailed off, unable to think of an appropriate word.

"Lawyer?" She asked, he looked at her across the car.

"Ha…I knew he was a lawyer." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why exactly did you say you were my husband?" To his credit, he did have the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Can you see tomorrow's headlines? 'Director Shepard secretly married, then breaks lab partners nose', you are going to have to do some major damage control Jen." She ignored his blatant attempt to change the subject and made a mental note to speak to him later; he was more likely to talk if she was straddling him.

"Can we go home now?" She asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, this place gives me a bad feeling in my gut...I told you it was a trap!" He pulled her hand towards his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Jethro, it's only a High School." She laughed.

"Exactly."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
